Siluman Rusa Remake
by titis anggraeni
Summary: [hunhan/yaoi] Tidak semua niat baik selalu dapat diterima, terkadang malah menimbulkan konflik.


**Ini adalah fanfic remake dari fanfic saya yang dulu. Disadur dari cerita legenda siluman ular putih dari Cina, dalam sebuah novel karya Zhang Hen-shui.**

Qing Ming adalah hari di mana orang-orang datang ke makam leluhur untuk medoakan arwah leluhur. Pada Perayaan Qing Ming, hujan sering turun di bagian selatan daerah terendah sungai Chang Jiang. Cuaca pada saat itu sering tidak menentu. Kadang-kadang hari begitu cerah, tak segumpal awan mengotori langit. Tetapi kemudian awan hitam datang bergulung-gulung dari segala penjuru dan hujan pun segera turun dengan derasnya. Jadi, siapa pun yang bepergian, lama atau sebentar, tak akan lupa membawa payung.

Pada suatu pagi di hari Qing Ming, langit cerah tak berawan; bumi bermandikan cahaya keemasan. Matahari menyinari sebuah halaman dengan sederet bangunan di depannya. Seorang pria muda berpakaian biru dan bertopi hitam muncul. Ia membawa keranjang bambu di tangan kanannya, berisi kertas mantra berwarna kuning emas dan seikat petasan kecil, serta lilin-lilin yang biasa dibawa bila berkunjung ke makam keluarga. Di tangan kirinya ia memegang payung yang disandangnya di atas bahu.

Ketika berjalan melintasi halaman, ia berteriak lewat jendela, "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kemarin aku telah mendapatkan izin cuti dari tuan besar karena hari ini ada perayaan Qing Ming. Aku akan pergi ke Gunung Selatan untuk mengunjungi makam orang tuaku. Perjalananku jauh, jadi aku tidak akan kembali sampai malam. Bantulah aku menjaga toko."

Seseorang di dalam rumah menjawab, "Karena engkau telah mendapat izin cuti hari ini, pergilah. Kami akan membantumu menjaga toko. Engkau tidak perlu khawatir. Tetapi mengapa engkau membawa payung di hari yang cerah ini?"

Sehun menjawab, "Kendati matahari cerah bersinar; tanpa terduga cuaca mungkin saja berubah sore ini. Jadi lebih baik aku membawa payung. Bukankah cuaca akhir-akhir ini tak tertahankan panasnya dan matahari serasa membakar kulit! Karena itu payung ini kupakai untuk berlindung dari sengatannya!"

"Engkau benar. Pergilah dan jangan resah," jawab orang yang berada di dalam rumah.

Sehun melanjutkan perjalanannya sementara dua pegawai muda membantu menjaga barang-barang di tokonya. Setelah berjalan beberapa waktu, ia tiba di Gerbang Qing Bo, sebuah pelabuhan dengan pemandangan Danau Xihu. Di sana tertambat beberapa perahu kecil dengan tali yang panjangnya tidak lebih dari sepuluh meter. Di antara perahu-perahu itu, terdapat sebuah perahu beratap yang ditumpangi banyak orang. Perahu ini adalah feri yang digunakan untuk menyeberangi danau.

Sehun turun ke bawah, ikut dalam antrian dan melangkah ke dalam perahu. Setelah menyelusup di antara para penumpang, ia berhasil mendapatkan tempat duduk di atas sebuah papan. Biasanya pada waktu yang sama, ia sedang duduk memeriksa setumpuk resep di toko obat. Sungguh sukar dibayangkan bahwa kini ia sedang duduk di sebuah perahu memandang keindahan alam luar kota, tanpa sejumlah hitungan di kepalanya. Ketika ia melihat sekilas ke sekelilingnya, gunung-gunung yang melingkungi Danau Xihu pada tiga sisinya seakan menghalangi hiruk pikuknya suasana jalur jalan dengan pohon-pohon di kiri kanan, menjorok ke tengah danau. Barisan pohon ini membentang bertingkat-tingkat ke arah kaki gunung yang menjulang tinggi seperti kursi bertangan, sejauh empat kilometer melingkari Hangzhou. Air danau yang berwarna hijau seperti batu giok, berpadu dengan bayangan puncak-puncak gunung di atas permukaan air, menciptakan pemandangan yang indah tiada tara.

Perahu kecil itu mulai bergerak, begitu pula mata Sehun. Perlahan ia mengalihkan pandangan dari pepohonan ke beberapa rumah yang mengapung di tepian danau. Betapa indahnya, pikir Sehun. Apabila kunjungannya ke pemakaman selesai lebih cepat dan hari masih siang, ia akan kembali untuk menikmati pemandangan Danau Xihu ini barang sebentar, sebelum kembali ke kota. Niat semacam ini masih memenuhi benaknya pada saat ia kembali dari makam siang harinya sekitar pukul tiga atau empat.

Dan karena tidak ada yang dapat dikerjakan, Sehun Xian mencari kedai minum, dan memesan seteko teh sambil menghilangkan penat di kakinya. Kemudian sambil membawa payungnya, ia keluar dari kedai dan berjalan menyusuri sebuah lorong yang sempit. Pada musim bunga dan musim gugur Danau Xihu selalu ramai dikunjungi orang, begitu pula pada hari libur Qing Ming. Sebagian dari para pengunjung datang dengan menunggang kuda, sebagian naik tandu, dan sebagian lagi berjalan kaki menyelusup di antara orang-orang yang mengalir datang tak habis-habisnya.

Sehun, yang saat itu sedang berada di atas jembatan, melihat awan hitam muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Semakin lama semakin banyak, menggantung di atas kepala. Langit pun menjadi gelap. Sehun memandang berkeliling. Awan telah bergumpal di atas puncak-puncak gunung dari utara ke selatan. Daun-daun saling bergesekan dan baju Sehun berkibar-kibar oleh tiupan angin. Dalam sekejap mata, hujan turun dengan lebat sehingga Sehun terpaksa berlari mencari tempat berteduh.

Sehun membuka payungnya dengan cepat dan bergegas kembali ke arah pepohonan. Badai saat itu benar-benar aneh. Hujan yang datang dari arah belakang, bagaikan anjing penjaga mengejar mangsa. Karena bingung, orang-orang pun berlarian tak menentu. Begitu pula yang sedang berjalan-jalan di lereng gunung dan bermain air. Semuanya kalangkabut. Karena lebatnya hujan, pepohonan bergoyanggoyang dan air Danau Xihu menjadi bergelora.

Selapis kabut hijau timbul di atas permukaan danau. Hujan yang bertambah lebat bagaikan lapisan mi yang berlapis-lapis, membuat pemandangan menjadi kabur. Para pengunjung berlarian mencari tempat berteduh di bawah pepohonan atau berdesak-desakan mencari perahu yang kosong. Sehun memandang dengan takjub ke sekitarnya. Namun ia tak dapat terus berdiri di situ di bawah siraman hujan. Ia mulai berpikir untuk mencari perahu yang akan mengangkutnya pulang, karena hujan tampaknya tak akan segera reda.

Pada saat itu seorang pria berjas hujan muncul dengan tiba-tiba, mengayuh sebuah perahu kecil. Sehun sangat bergembira melihatnya. Ia menaikkan payungnya dan berseru, "Hai Tukang Perahu, Apakah perahumu disewakan?"

Sambil mendayung perlahan-lahan, tukang perahu itu menjawab dari balik topinya, "Ya, tetapi bayaran yang saya minta agak lebih mahal dari biasanya."

"Aku mengerti. Pada cuaca seperti ini, setiap orang pasti lebih senang tinggal di rumah daripada berbasah-basah disiram hujan dan badai. Kalau aku menyewamu sampai ke Gerbang Qing Bo, berapa ongkosnya?"

"Ongkosnya seratus tail saja."

"Tidakkah itu terlalu mahal?" kata Sehun.

"Bagaimana kalau kurang sedikit, misalnya 70 tail?"

"Baiklah. Anda tampaknya orang jujur. Mari saya antar hingga ke tujuan!" Tukang perahu itu kemudian mendayung perahunya hingga haluannya menyentuh tepian sungai.

Sehun segera melompat ke dalam perahu. Setelah berada di atas haluan, Sehun menutup payung dan mengibaskan bajunya. Kemudian ia masuk ke bagian perahu yang beratap dan meninggalkan payungnya di atas dek. Bagian perahu yang beratap ini luasnya sekitar dua tempat tidur. Dua papan diletakkan berjajar sebagai tempat duduk. Sambil duduk di salah satu papan, Sehun berkata, "Mari kita berangkat. Aku sudah menyewa perahu ini, jadi kita tidak perlu menunggu penumpang lain."

"Tentu saja," jawab tukang perahu. Ia merangkuh dayung dan mulai mengayuh.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil dari arah pepohonan, "Perahu!"

Tukang perahu itu berpaling dan melihat dua orang pria, seorang berbaju putih dan lainnya berbaju hijau basah kuyup disiram hujan. Keduanya berteduh di bawah pohon yang tidak cukup luas untuk berdua.

Tukang perahu berteriak, "Maaf tuan muda. Perahu ini tidak disewakan!"

"Dalam cuaca seburuk ini, tidak ada sebuah perahu pun yang kosong," keluh pria yang memanggil perahu. "Dan sekarang setelah yang ditunggu tiba, kami tak dapat menyewanya! Padahal ketika tadi melihat perahumu datang, kami mengira Tuhan mengirimkannya untuk kami. Lihatlah! Kami telah basah kuyup. Apakah engkau benar-benar tidak dapat menolong kami?"

"Tetapi bagaimana bila kalian tidak searah?" tanya tukang perahu. "Kami akan ke Gerbang Qing Bo. Ke mana tujuan kalian berdua?"

"Kami juga ke Qing Bo."

Dari bawah atap perahu yang tidak berdinding, Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas kedua pria itu, Ia lalu berkata kepada tukang perahu, "Pak, menepilah. Biarkan mereka menumpang. Aku kasihan melihat mereka."

Si tukang perahu segera berteriak untuk memberitahukan bahwa mereka dapat menumpang. Kemudian ia mendayung perahunya ke tepi. Sehun berkata, "Pinjamkan payungku ini agar baju mereka tidak basah, bila mereka harus berjalan dari pohon ke perahu."

Pria yang berbaju hijau mendengarnya dan mengerling ke arah yang berbaju putih. Kemudian yang berbaju putih menjawab, "Terima kasih banyak. Tetapi biar sajalah."

Keduanya segera masuk ke dalam perahu. Air hujan mengucur membasahi tubuh mereka. Di depan ruangan perahu yang beratap rendah, keduanya terpaksa duduk meringkuk. Namun bila mereka tetap berdiri di atas dek, tubuh mereka pasti basah kuyup. Karena kebingungan, mereka tak dapat segera menentukan pilihan!

Melihat kesulitan dua pria itu, Sehun berkata dengan ramah. "Nona-nona, mendekatlah kemari Ada dua bangku di sini. Silakan duduk. Dan karena aku membawa payung, lebih baik akulah yang berdiri di

uar. Marilah masuk!"

Salah seorang dari kedua pria itu menjawab, "Oh, jangan!" Yang seorang lagi menyambung, "Biarlah

kami berdua duduk di papan ini, agar Tuan dapat duduk di papan lainnya." Kemudian mereka masuk ke ruangan beratap itu.

Sehun segera bangkit. Dengan sopan ia berkata, "Tempat duduk ini terlalu sempit bagi kalian berdua. Saya khawatir badan kalian akan pegal-pegal dan tidak dapat duduk dengan santai."

"Saya sudah pernah mengalami sesuatu yang lebih buruk. Biar sajalah! Jangan pedulikan kami."

"Ya, begitu pula bagi saya. Berteduh di bawah pohon sungguh tidak menyenangkan! Dan kami tentunya masih tetap akan berada di sana, kalau saja perahu ini tidak lewat. Maka bila Tuan berkeras berdiri di atas dek, berarti kami berdua telah menyusahkan Tuan!"

"Baik, terserah kalian," kata Sehun sambil membungkuk dengan hormat. Kedua pria itu balas mengangguk, melangkah ke bangku lalu duduk berdampingan, menghadap ke arah Sehun. Dengan mata memandang ke lantai perahu, Sehun berpikir apakah kedua wanita ini bermaksud menghormati dirinya. Sebab, keduanya duduk menghadap ke arahnya, bukan memunggunginya. Ia duduk dengan tenang, tak berani berkata-kata.

Tak lama kemudian, hujan mulai mereda dan tukang perahu tetap mendayung perlahan. Kedua pria itu melihat bahwa Sehun selalu menundukkan kepalanya. Pria yang berbaju putih berbisik, "Tao, pria ini benar-benar sopan. Kita beruntung dapat menumpang di kapal ini, tetapi rasanya tidak sopan bila kita tidak mengetahui namanya."

Tao mengangguk, dan berkata. "Aku akan menanyakannya." Ia lalu berpaling ke arah Sehun. "Maaf, kami belum mengetahui nama Tuan. Sungguh tidak pantas bila kami tidak mengetahuinya, padahal Tuan telah menyelamatkan kami di saat badai."

Barulah kemudian Sehun berani mengangkat kepalanya dan menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Oh, jangan hendaknya saya dikenang sebagai `Penyelamat di Saat Badai'. Nama saya Sehun."

"Ah, Sehun. Apakah Tuan berasal dari daerah ini?"

"Ya, saya berasal dari Qian Tang."

"Apakah orangtua Tuan masih hidup?"

"Tidak, saya yatim piatu. Sesungguhnya saya baru pulang dari mengunjungi makam mereka."

"Apakah Tuan memiliki saudara laki-laki?"

"Tidak, saya hanya memiliki seorang kakak wanita."

Ketika mereka berbicara, Sehun melihat ke arah wanita yang satunya, yang berbaju putih. Ia memiliki bentuk tubuh yang sangat indah dan sepasang mata elok yang bersinar tajam.

Adapun Tao, walaupun berpenampilan seperti petani, ia tampak terpelajar. Berbeda dengan teman seperjalanannya, gadis itu memiliki wajah bulat telur dan murah senyum. Ia juga lebih banyak berbicara dan tidak henti-hentinya mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Sehun.

"Apa pekerjaan Tuan?"

"Saya bekerja di bagian keuangan di sebuah toko obat."

"Berapa usia Tuan?"

"Dua puluh tahun," jawab Sehun tanpa merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan Tao yang bertubitubi.

Mendengar jawaban ini, Tao menjawab, "Kalau begitu usia Tuan kira-kira sama dengan usia kakak saya ini. Usia Tuan dua puluh tahun. Pasti Tuan sudah menikah. Berapa usia istri Tuan?"

"Sekalipun usia saya sudah dua puluh tahun, hidup saya masih tergantung pada kakak dan suaminya, bahkan tinggal serumah dengan mereka. Jadi bagaimana mungkin saya menikah!" jawab Sehun dengan mata bersinar.

Tao berpaling ke arah saudaranya yang menunduk malu, memandang pakaiannya yang basah. "Kakak saya tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Apakah Tuan ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya?"

"Ya," jawab Sehun. "Siapa namanya?" tanyanya tanpa berpikir panjang, tak tahu apa yang harus ia tanyakan. Yang ditanya melirik dan tersenyum.

Namun Tao tidak memberi kesempatan kepada saudaranya untuk menjawab. "Namanya Luhan. Kami berasal dari Sizhou dan majikan kami adalah pemimpin Chuzhou. Sayangnya, majikan dan istrinya sudah meninggal, jadi tidak ada lagi yang menjaga kami. Semasa hidupnya, majikan kami tinggal di sebuah rumah di Hangzhou, dan mengajak kami tinggal bersamanya. Di sana kami membantu mengurus rumah tangga majikan. Kami tidak mempunyai saudara lain di sana. Nah! Kami telah menceritakan semuanya kepada Tuan. Apakah Tuan masih ingin bertanya?"

Dengan rendah hati Sehun menjawab, "Kalian adalah keluarga bangsawan. Maafkan kebodohan saya." Ia berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. Luhan membalas penghormatan itu. "Jika kalian berdua tidak mempunyai saudara dan kenalan, tentunya kalian merasa kesepian di Hangzhou," lanjut Sehun sungguh-sungguh.

Bai Su-zhen menarik napas panjang.

Tao berkata sambil menggoda, "Tuan Sehun, Anda dan kakak saya sama-sama bernasib malang."

"Ya," kata Sehun sambil mengangguk, "Saya memang kurang beruntung."

Hujan semakin reda dan berganti dengan gerimis. Kumpulan pepohonan di tepi pematang Su Bo mulai terlihat, karena uap kabut mulai menghilang dari Danau Xihu. San Tan Yin Yue dan Ruan Gong Dun pun tampak di cakrawala. Rintik gerimis masih menetes di atas perahu. Selapis kabut yang indah menebar di atas air danau.

Tao berseru, "Danau Xihu memang luar biasa! Pemandangan sebelum dan sesudah hujan sangat berbeda. Tuan Sehun, maukah Anda duduk di sini sebentar bersama kami untuk menikmati pemandangan yang indah ini?"

"Kabut masih tebal. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Hari ini saya mendapat cuti sehari penuh. Saya berpikir sebaiknya saya segera pulang untuk menghindari teguran majikan."

Luhan mengangguk tanda setuju. Sementara mereka berbicara, perahu telah tiba di Gerbang Qing Bo. Ketika kemudian tukang perahu menepikan perahunya, Bai Su-zhen mengambil uang dari sakunya dan memberikannya kepada Tao.

Sambil mengulurkannya kepada tukang perahu, Tao berkata, "Karena Tuan Sehun menyewa perahu sebanyak 70 tail, kami berdua ingin menambahnya 30 tail. Jadi jumlah seluruhnya 100 tail untuk kami bertiga. Hitung, Pak!"

Mendengar kata-kata Tao, Sehun berpaling. "Hai!" serunya. "Jangan terima uangnya, Pak! Aku tidak ingin mereka membayar ongkos sewanya."

Luhan berusaha meyakinkan Sehun, "Tidak apa-apa Tuan, jangan khawatir."

Tukang perahu memeriksa uangnya dan berkata, "Saya tidak perduli siapa yang akan membayar. Yang

penting uangnya cukup."

"Kalau begitu baiklah. Terima kasih banyak!" kata Sehun.

Tukang perahu menambatkan perahunya pada sebatang pohon di tepian danau. "Kita telah sampai.

Silakan turun."

Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan yang sedang menunjuk kembali ke arah langit sebanyak dua kali. Sekalipun Sehun tidak memahami maknanya, ia diam saja.

"Kakak, hari masih hujan. Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Tao kepada Bai Suzhen.

"Ambillah payung saya ini. Pasti cukup besar untuk kalian berdua," kata Sehun.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Anda?" tanya Bai Suzhen.

"Jangan khawatir. Tempat tinggal saya sudah dekat."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Tao mengambil payung itu dari tangan Sehun, lalu berjalan ke luar dari ruang perahu yang beratap itu diikuti oleh Bai Su-zhen. Tiba-tiba Luhan menoleh kepada Sehun dan berkata, "Di mana toko Anda, Tuan Sehun, agar kami dapat mengantarkan payung Anda besok pagi?"

"Jangan khawatir. Kalau tidak berhalangan, biar saya yang mengambilnya. Di mana Anda tinggal?"

"Di luar Gerbang Qing Bo, di samping Qian Wang Ci. Di sana ada sebuah pintu merah dengan secarik kertas putih di atasnya. Itu rumah kami. Kami akan menanti Anda, Tuan."

Sehun berkata penuh semangat, "Baik! Walaupun hari hujan, saya akan ke sana."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian berjalan ke atas dek sementara Tao memayunginya. Sejenak mereka berdiri tak bergerak di atas dek perahu. Tetesan hujan belum juga berhenti, airnya bergulir di atas payung dan turun ke tanah.

"Pukul berapa Anda akan datang, Tuan Sehun?" kata Tao.

"Besok sore"

"Jadi, besok sore, hujan ataupun panas Anda akan datang. Kami akan menanti Anda." Luhan tersenyum sambil memandang ke dalam perahu.

"Saya pasti datang," kata Sehun seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Kedua pria itu melompat ke darat. Sambil berjalan berdekatan, mereka segera pergi di bawah rintik air hujan dan hembusan angin. Sehun juga segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Di bawah siraman hujan gerimis, ia tiba di bawah Gerbang Qing Bo dan berlari pulang. Badannya basah kuyup. Walaupun baju barunya basah dan kusut, hati Sehun sangat gembira karena akan bertemu kembali dengan kedua wanita itu esok harinya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menceritakan pengalamannya kepada kakak dan iparnya, namun karena takut mereka akan menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk menyimpannya. Semalaman ia tidak dapat memicingkan mata, memikirkan kedua wanita itu.

**BERSAMBUNG**

**terima kasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Mohon reviewnya :)**


End file.
